La sangre de un mago
by Naoko Tachido
Summary: En sus últimos días, el mago Clow Reed recuerda sucesos que trajeron importantes cambios a su vida... de los cuales ninguno fue particularmente bueno... Esta historia es una especie de prólogo para mi mayor fic de CCS.


Tachido Naoko se sentó frente al monitor de su computadora y dio un sorbo a su Cocacola @pont-face { pont-family: Wingdings; } @pont-face { pont-family: MS Mincho; } @pont-face { pont-family: Edwardian Script ITC; } @pont-face { pont-family: Colonna MT; } @pont-face { pont-family: Brush Script MT; } @pont-face { pont-family: \@MS Mincho; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-language: JA } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-language: JA } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-language: JA } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } OL { MARGIN-BOTTOM: 0cm } UL { MARGIN-BOTTOM: 0cm } 

La sangre de un mago

_Un fanfic de Cardcaptor Sakura escrito por [][1]La Fille de la Coke_

_ _

***********************************************************************************************_Hace mucho tiempo existió un brujo que fue considerado el más poderoso que existió jamás en el mundo. Él era hijo de un poderoso mago del Este y una igualmente fuerte maga del Oeste, por lo cual podía combinar ambos tipos de magia con resultados sorprendentes y sin dificultad alguna. No en vano se le consideraba el hechicero más poderoso habido y por haber._

_ _

_Su nombre era Clow Reed._

_ _

_Desde su más tierna infancia tuvo un control asombroso sobre la magia, y pronto desarrolló grandes habilidades, que habían de crecer con el tiempo. Por ser hijo de hechiceros, él, como ellos, podría vivir largo tiempo sin envejecer en lo más mínimo, y al paso de los años podría leer el futuro. Pero esto aún él lo ignoraba._

_ _

_Sin embargo Clow Reed se sentía solo. Sus estudios de magia y las mismas prácticas de ésta le robaban mucho tiempo que podía usar para convivir con otros; pero aunque lo intentara no lograría hacer amigos, al igual que sus progenitores, porque la gente de la ciudad donde ellos vivían no confiaba en los magos, por muy buen corazón que tuviesen. Y esa gente también sabía que la familia de Clow Reed era suficientemente poderosa para destruír la ciudad con sólo desearlo. Y Clow Reed nunca pudo hacer amigos en su ciudad natal porque nadie confiaba en él, sino que sentían miedo y rechazo hacia él, como si el mago fuese una plaga de la que hubiese que alejarse lo más posible. Por si esto fuera poco, los magos de los alrededores se consumían de ira por la fuerza de Clow Reed, que no podían igualar con ningún hechizo, y deseaban perjudicarlo y superar sus poderes._

_ _

_Cuando Clow Reed cumplió treinta años decidió crear seres que le acompañaran en su soledad y en la de su familia. Pero, como era un capricho suyo, estos seres tendrían virtudes mágicas. Cada uno de ellos tendría un solo poder, y cada uno tendría su propia personalidad. Así fue como Clow Reed creó las Cartas de Clow; todas ellas con sus particularidades, y que él podría controlar a su gusto. Pero como las cartas eran demasiado peligrosas para andar sueltas por ahí, creó también una llave para liberarlas o devolverlas a su forma original, y un libro, el Libro de Clow, para guardarlas y llevarlas siempre consigo. Pero aún con todas estas precauciones las cartas se mantenían rebeldes y además Clow Reed se había quedado solo de nuevo._

_ _

_Otra idea se le vino a la mente._

_ _

_Crear guardianes para el Libro de Clow._

_ _

_Entusiasmado, Clow Reed inmediatamente puso manos a la obra. Primero pensó que sería suficiente con un guardián. Pero luego pensó que lo mejor sería crear dos; uno para la portada del libro y otro para la contraportada. Y dado que el poder de Clow Reed era comparable con el de las estrellas, decidió que los guardianes tendrían el poder del Sol y la Luna._

_ _

_Revisando libros de mitología de todos los países, el hechicero encontró la leyenda del Tártaro griego, el reino de Hades, cuya entrada era custodiada por el temible Cancerbero, un perro negro de tres cabezas. Y Clow decidió que el guardián del Sol sería llamado Cerberus. Tendría alas y sería un animal entre tigre y león, porque los colores dorados de estos animales le hacían pensar en el Sol. Podría hablar y entender como una persona, y tendría poder sobre el fuego. _

_ _

_El segundo guardiánfue llamado Yue, que en chino quiere decir Luna, por el festival de magia Shen Yue (Primer Luna de Primavera), en el que Clow Reed tenía intención de participar. El lugar adecuado para mostrar el poder de las Cartas de Clow. Él tendría aspecto humano y también alas de ángel. Su cabello sería níveo como la luna y sus ojos serían de color azul plateado. Él tendría poder sobre los elementos de la noche._

_ _

_Las dos nuevas creaciones de Clow fueron todo un éxito. Podían razonar, eran seres poderosos, le eran leales hasta la muerte, pero lo más importante: eran sus amigos. Probablemente los únicos._

_ _

_Y así llegó la primavera, y con ella su primera luna llena, y esa noche se inauguró el festival mágico Shen Yue, en las proximidades del actual Hong Kong. Hechiceros profesionales de todo el Este y el Oeste se reunieron en aquel evento, y entre ellos estaba Clow Reed, con Yue y Cerberus y el Libro de Clow._

_ _

_Clow Reed conoció allí a una joven hechicera, muy poderosa también, llamada Ciliegia. Ella no era tan fuerte como él, pero ambos se sentían solos y se hicieron amigos rápidamente. A lo largo del festival Shen Yue esa amistad se fue transformando -inconscientemente- en algo más. El torneo duraba casi toda la primavera. _

_ _

_Mientras tanto un gran grupo de 42 magos, el más poderoso de ellos llamado Loong (Dragón), planeaba vengarse de Clow Reed._

_ _

_"Mientras él esté descuidado" decía Loong, "participando en este concurso para ver quién es el mejor mago de todo el mundo, nosotros nos uniremos y mataremos a su familia y destruiremos todas sus creaciones, para que Clow Reed aprenda a no subestimarnos, a nosotros los magos del Este y el Oeste. Será nuestra venganza por las humillaciones que nos ha hecho pasar."_

_ _

_Todos los magos reunidos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan de Loong. Pero en el festival de Shen Yue, Ciliegia le había enseñado a Clow Reed cómo desarrollar un don que él tenía pero no sabía cómo utilizar: el don de las predicciones. Clow empezaba a adquirir control sobre este método, todavía sin darse cuenta de lo que ver el futuro podía ocasionarle, y Ciliegia tampoco tenía idea de lo terribles que las predicciones pueden llegar a ser._

_ _

_Una noche, específicamente la de la clausura del Shen Yue, Clow Reed tuvo una premonición. Vio su casa envuelta en llamas, sus padres defendiéndose con valor contra los magos que atacaban la ciudad, pero finalmente los vio ser derrotados y morir cruelmente asesinados por sus atacantes. Asimismo vio los rostros de los responsables, entre ellos el del malvado Loong. Aterrado por esta visión, Clow hizo resonar un gran estallido en el valle donde se reunían los magos para la fiesta de la primavera y quiso irse._

_ _

_"Fly! Release!"_

_ _

_Todos voltearon hacia Clow Reed, atónitos ante la gran exhbición de poder del mago, quien pocos segundos después dejó el lugar. Ciliegia y los dos guardianes siguieron a Clow Reed tan rápido como les fue posible, los tres también con un terrible presentimiento._

_ _

_Cuando Clow Reed llegó era demasiado tarde. La premonición se había hecho realidad. Rescató de entre las llamas los cuerpos calcinados de su padre inglés y su madre china, así como algunos instrumentos de magia que no habían sufrido mayores daños. Los magos que habían hecho esta atrocidad se estaban retirando, y Clow, al verlos irse, juró venganza a toda costa, principalmente contra Loong._

_ _

_Ciliegia, Cerberus y Yue llegaron momentos después, y encontraron a Clow Reed llorando su desgracia. Lo consolaron hasta donde les fue posible. Pero no pudieron quitarle la idea de vengarse de los magos que habían hecho semejante atrocidad. Él quiso empezar de inmediato, y dijo que crearía cinco nuevas cartas._

_ _

_Haciendo todos los sortilegios correspondientes Clow creó 5 cartas adicionales con poderes temibles y destructivos: la Carta del Alma (The Soul Card), la del Mundo (The World Card), la Carta del Portal (The Gate Card), la de la Maldición (The Curse Card) y una quinta, que cuando la estaba formando se derritió. _

_ _

_En su desesperación al ver que no salía la quinta carta, Clow Reed apretó los puños, que tenía llenos de vidrio, y se cortó las manos. La sangre de Clow Reed cayó sobre las cartas, y el odio del hechicero les dio vida propia. Esto provocó una reacción espantosa, provocando que miríadas de luz salieran despedidas de las cuatro nuevas Cartas de Clow, cegando y arrojando lejos a Clow y sus acompañantes, que estaban más lejos._

_ _

_Clow olvidó por completo su rabia para tirar sus anteojos, ahora inservibles, y miró con estupefacción a las cuatro creaciones de su rencor hacia Loong y los otros magos: Mundo, Maldición, Portal y Alma._

_ _

_La Carta del Mundo era una mujer de piel color crema y cabello color tierra, con ojos azules como el cielo, un vestido beige y una especie de cicatriz en su cuello, de maligna apariencia, color verde brillante. _

_La Carta del Alma era como un fantasma, sin extremidades; una sábana blanca lechosa con un rostro que hacía imposible decir si era hombre o mujer, pero con unos ojos rojo sangre que parecían brillar aún más por la extraordinaria palidez de este ser._

_La Carta del Portal era como otro fantasma, también sin extremidades, pero de color negro. Este ser, sin embargo, tenía rostro color crema y de mujer, y los cabellos de la misma tonalidad que la cara, recogidos en una larga trenza. Poseía asimismo ojos verdes fulgurantes y labios negros como el resto de su cuerpo._

_Y la Carta de la Maldición tenía figura de hombre y de bestia; tenía ojos pequeños y ambarinos como de tigre, cejas muy pobladas y cabello alborotado de color café claro y piel blanca. Las facciones de este hombre recordaban en algo al jaguar y en algo al lobo. Sus colmillos eran afilados y vestía una especie de túnica azul rey con morado._

_ _

_Y entonces, aquellas cartas…_

_ _

***********************************************************************************************

-Clow- sama… ¿Daijôbu desu ka?

-¿NANI? Ah… sí, Yue, estoy… bien. No pasa nada. De veras- contestó dificultosamente el hechicero, sintiéndose algo culpable por la expresión de preocupación del guardián de forma humana.

-¿Está seguro? Se ve algo pálido… y está sudando…

-S… sí, estoy bien, Yue. Sólo que un poco cansado.

-Necesita descansar más, Clow- sama. Cerberus y yo no queremos que le pase nada malo.

-No te preocupes, Yue… pronto… descansaré…- dijo Clow, sintiendo frío en las entrañas. La luna llena brillaba en el firmamento despejado y obscuro. El hechicero quiso contemplar el cielo con detenimiento, porque sabía que al día siguiente, él…

-¿Clow- sama?

-Estoy bien, Yue. Quiero que Cerberus y tú descansen muy bien hoy, porque hay algo muy importante que quiero decirles… pero lo haré mañana.

-Está bien, Clow- sama. Oyasumi- se despidió el guardián.

-Buenas noches- respondió el hechicero.

Clow tomó una taza de té y la bebió, haciendo una mueca de disgusto porque la infusión ya estaba muy fría. Dejó la taza medio vacía y se puso a recordar su vida…

_"Desde que creé aquellas cartas me convertí en un desgraciado"_, se dijo el mago a sí mismo, con infinita amargura._ "Sí, esas cinco cartas mataron a Loong y sus secuaces, pero… después… se dedicaron a asolar la China entera con sus poderes. Recuerdo que Ciliegia, Cerberus, Yue y yo pudimos acorralar a las cuatro cartas y las derrotamos, pero… Ciliegia…" _Clow se llevó las manos a su largo cabello, con desesperación y dolor. _"Ciliegia… nunca me perdonaré haber creado esas malditas cuatro cartas. Recuerdo… lo horrible que fue… cuando The Curse atacó a Ciliegia… cómo le destrozó el pecho con sus garras… y cuando The Gate Card… se tragó su cuerpo… lo absorbió… cuando The Curse la mataba, ella volteó… a verme… fue espantoso… y además las cuatro malditas cartas tuvieron el cinismo de reírse…"_

El mago interrumpió el curso de sus propios pensamientos para controlar sus sollozos. Si sus guardianes y amigos lo escuchaban…

_"Pero las sellé. Me costó mucho trabajo y mucha magia, pero las sellé. Las tiré a un barranco muy profundo, encerradas en una caja especial, para que no pudieran liberarse otra vez… habría sido muy peligroso que yo las juntase con el resto de mis cartas, en el Libro de Clow."_

_ _

-Clow- sama.

-Cerberus…

-Por favor, retírese a descansar. ¿Acaso no tiene sueño?

-Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar antes de dormir, Cerberus. Pero en poco tiempo me iré a la cama.

Cerberus observó a su amo con curiosidad, pero al ver que no le decía nada más, le deseó buenas noches y dejó sólo al mago.

_"Buenas noches… Si tan sólo supieran que ésta es la última… "_

_ _

Apagando la luz de su biblioteca, Clow se retiró a su habitación. Mientras, pensaba en las cartas que se le habían salido de control y en el peligro más grave al que se había enfrentado… uno que casi le costó la vida. Un hechicero completamente desconocido para él, y al mismo tiempo, uno que conocía casi a la perfección… los recuerdos de su batalla contra aquel hombre le desconcertaban completamente. ¿De dónde era?¿Quién era?¿Por qué Clow nunca había escuchado nada acerca de ese formidable adversario, si era tan poderoso?

Clow recordó que ese hombre había herido gravemente a los dos guardianes, y que casi aniquilaba a las Cartas de Clow. El mago había tenido que desplegar todos sus recursos, que no eran pocos, y sin embargo ese adversario usaba otros tantos, los cuales eran casi iguales. Clow estuvo a punto de perder su vida en aquella batalla; ambos enemigos se infligieron heridas mortales. 

Finalmente, Clow usó una técnica prohibida para los magos del Este y el Oeste, y poniendo todo su poder en ella, logró matar a su adversario… o al menos le hizo tanto daño, que aquel hechicero no podría hacer nada nunca jamás. Esta técnica, sin embargo, le provocó dos cosas: una, acortó su vida en 300 años; y otra, desató su poder de premoniciones. Las visiones proféticas que tuvo nunca fueron agradables. Con el poder que le había quedado, el mago logró hacer olvidar a los guardianes la batalla contra las cartas rebeldes y la pelea contra el hechicero desconocido. Algún tiempo después, el mago decidió ir a Inglaterra, y más tarde decidió trasladarse a Japón; específicamente a Tomoeda, donde construyó una casa al estilo inglés y donde viviría hasta el último momento de su vida…

***********************************************************************************************

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó el ángel de la Luna.

-Ya te dije lo que significa, Yue. Hoy voy a morir.- dijo el mago Clow Reed, ahora completamente sereno.

-Esto no es gracioso- dijo Cerberus, enojado por la calma absoluta de su amo.

Clow lo miró.

-Lo siento, pero no es una broma, Cerberus.

-¿¿QUÉ??- preguntó Yue, atónito. Pero si su maestro tenía tanta magia… ¿cómo era posible que muriera?

Yue y Cerberus se negaban a creer lo que oían. Clow no podía morir nada más así…

-Ya transcurrió mi lapso de vida- contestó Clow Reed

-Pero si tú eres Clow Reed… tú eres el mago más poderoso del mundo, y puedes dominar la Naturaleza a tu gusto. Tú nos creaste, y por eso nosotros somos quienes mejor te conocemos…- dijo Cerberus, y añadió: - Has vivido por cientos de años, y en todo este tiempo tu poder no se ha debilitado ni una sola vez. ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

-Tienes razón… pero eso no significa que yo sea inmortal. Sin embargo, sabiendo que esto sucedería, he hecho unos cuantos arreglos.

¿Arreglos? Eso significaba que Clow Reed sí hablaba en serio. Cerberus le preguntó a qué se refería con los arreglos, y Clow Reed les explicó:

-Después de que yo me haya ido, ustedes tendrán otro amo.

-¡YO NO NECESITO OTRO AMO!- gritó Yue con fuerza. Yue sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos y sangrar profusamente… porque él amaba a Clow Reed…

Los guardianes de las Cartas Clow y el mago discutieron unos momentos más. Finalmente, Cerberus pareció aceptar lo inevitable y estaba dispuesto a resignarse. Dormiría en el Libro de Clow hasta que apareciera aquel nuevo amo. Yue, al contrario, se negaba a que Clow Reed muriera, y sin importar lo que el mago dijese, el Guardián de la Luna no lo escucharía. Era demasiado dolor para él.

Clow Reed dejó que Cerberus escogiera al nuevo amo de las Cartas, porque Yue en verdad parecía dispuesto a no tener ningún amo, nunca más. Les suplicó a los guardianes y a las cartas que fueran felices y obedecieran a su siguiente amo. 

-Para mí, usted fue un buen amo- se despidió el Guardián del Sol, quien era más razonable y menos apegado al hechicero, que Yue. Sin embargo, Cerberus sintió una gran tristeza.

-Gracias, Cerberus. Y ahora… mi último hechizo.

La luz invadió la habitación en la que los tres seres y el Libro se encontraban. El hechizo de Clow selló a ambos guardianes y los puso a dormir, en un extraño sueño, en las tapas del Libro: Cerberus en la portada, y Yue en la contraportada. Adentro estarían las Cartas de Clow.

Clow se recargó en su asiento. A última hora, decidió cambiar los planes.

_"Tal vez no me vaya después de todo… al menos no completamente. Tal vez la nueva ama de las Cartas me necesite para cumplir su misión…"_

La luz se fue haciendo cada vez más intensa, y el cuerpo de Clow se desvanecía progresivamente. En su última noche, Clow había decidido que su magia debía permanecer en este mundo, al menos hasta que ya no fuese necesaria… habiendo tenido vsiones de una niña con cabello castaño dorado, corto, y ojos verde esmeralda, con una gran sonrisa y muchas ganas de vivir… 

_"Ciliegia… en italiano significa cereza… Es un bonito nombre… Y ya que la Ama de las Cartas tendrá alguna relación conmigo, quiero que se llame…"_

_ _

_"… SAKURA…"_

_ _

**FIN.**

** **

***********************************************************************************************

¡Konyanyanchiwaaa! Después de no me acuerdo cuántos días, estoy de regreso con esta nueva historia. A decir verdad no es tan nueva, pero no había tenido tiempo (ni inspiración) para terminarla sino hasta ahora. En fin… si obtengo suficientes buenos comentarios (y galletas de animalitos :D), me animaré a publicar la secuela (aunque más bien esto es un prólogo), que se llama "El Botón de Cerezo". ¡No crean que he dejado abandonada "El fantasma de una niña honesta"! Lo que pasa es que en mi escuela, los crueles y despiadados profesores nos han estado dejando mucha tarea y por si fuera poco tenemos hasta tres exámenes diarios T_T… pero continuaré con la historia. ¡Mándenme "emilios" porque a mi correo le están saliendo telarañas y polillas!¡Ja ne!

Naoko Tachido.

   [1]: mailto:naoko_tachido@hotmail.com



End file.
